Fiore Academy, escuela de futuros magos!
by amandai800
Summary: Los magos de Fairy Tail han sentado cabeza y han tenido hijos! Estos entraran a Fiore Academy para comenzar a aprender magia. Todos los futuros magos quieres ser como sus padres pero, eso les impide el amor? Descrube sus aventuras en FIORE ACADEMY, ESCUELA DE FUTUROS MAGOS! (Mucho humor y romance)(Aún no se sabe si habrá lemmon)
1. Fiore Academy, allá vamos!

**Holaaaaaa, cuanto tiempo ehhh :B**

**Llevo meses sin publicar una mierda xD Pero esque entre el instituto y pff... Bueno ayer por la noche me vino la inspiración y haré un fic de los míos, típicos vamos. Pero esta vez sera un poquito diferente (no mucho :( ). **

**Bueno vamos a comenzar y espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIORE ACADEMY ALLÁ VAMOS!<span>**

En un reino llamado Fiore, muchos magos poderosos finalmente maduraron (Costó mucho). Después de muchos años después de la historia que conocemos, la mayoría se casaron y tuvieron hijos.

Os explicare un poco las familias que crearon estos:

Natsu y Lucy tuvieron dos niños, Igneel y Alex. Igneel era un chico de pelo rojo y ojos marrones, y Alex era un chico de ojos verdes y pelo rubio. Igneel era como su padre, alborotador, destructor vamos como Natsu. Alex era un tanto más tranquilo pero la sangre de los Dragneel corría por sus venas.

Gajeel y Levy tuvieron un niño, Kaito. Un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro cono su padre. Era un niño muy violento ya que su padre le educo como le educaron a el, Levy pudo detener un poco a su marido para no convertir a su hijo en un monstruo, tipo Gajeel.

Gray finalmente se caso con Juvia, y tuvieron dos niñas, Blue y Ariel. Blue era un niña de ojos azul marino y pelo azul como su madre, y Ariel tenia ojos de color miel y pelo azul cielo. Ellas dos estaban muy unidas, eran inseparables. Pero como no en el amor, eran como Juvia.

Erza y Jellal tuvieron un niño, David. Un niño de ojos rojos y pelo azul. Era un niño muy luchador pero bastante del montón. Pero se parece mucho a su madre en el tema de los amoríos, se pone rojo y comienza a tartamudear.

Mirajane y Laxus tuvieron una niña, Alice. Alice era un niña preciosa, ojos grises y pelo rubio. Era una niña muy amistosa, pero salio un poco a la madre y al padre. Entonces cuando sepa magia, sera un tanto peligrosa, digo yo.

Evergreen y Elfman tuvieron una niña, Fiona. Fiona era una niña bastante normalita de ojos azules y pelo castaño. Era bastante del montón, pero admiraba mucho a sus padres, pero en cambio ella, no era tsundere.

Sting y Lisanna tuvieron un niño y una niña, Len y April. Len era un chico demasiado guapo, ojos azules y pelo rubio, su hermana April era tambien guapa, pero no tanto, tenia ojos verdes y pelo blanco. Len era constantemente acosado por chicas, ya que el era muy popular. En verdad es muy tímido. April en cambio era bastante manipuladora, y quería a todos los chicos para ella.

Rogue y Cana tuvieron un niño, Marc. Un niño callado de ojos marrones y pelo negro. Era un niño solitario y tímido, menos con Alex que era su mejor amigo. Tambien tiene traumas con el alcohol ya que su madre le queria llamar Vodka e intentaba emborracharlo constantemente.

* * *

><p>Macarov al ver a las increibles criaturas que crearon estos, decidió que cuando tuvieran 15 años ingresarían a la Fiore academy, así para aprender magia. Ya que este los habia obligado a ir aun colegio que separa niños de niñas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*En Elementary Fiore*<strong>

**Parte de la escuela: Chicos**

Altavoz: Porfavor los chicos de tercero de secundaria que se reúnan en el gimnasio!

Macao: Vamos panda de vagos! Sois igual a vuestros padres!

Igneel: Ehh, Macaroni tranquilo...

Macao: Como que Macaroni..!?

Alex: Dejalo Macao, poco a poco su cerebro se convierte en carbón...

Igneel: Como dices pijo de mierda..?!

Alex: Pues lo que oyes...

David: Vale ya chicos!

Alex y Igneel: AYE!

Kaito: El hijo de Erza impone autoridad..!

David: Que decias Kaito?

Kaito: Nada, nada.. Jajajaja!

Marc: Podemos irnos ya?

Len: Tengo un mal presentimiento...

David: Vamos!

**Parte de la escuela: Chicas**

Altavoz: Porfavor chicas de tercer año de secundaria reúnanse en el gimnasio!

Kinana: Vamos chicas al gimnasio!

Alice: Espera, espera!

Blue: Eso! Que vamos a hacer en el gimnasio?!

April: Cotilla...

Ariel: Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi hermana!

Fiona: Chicas vale ya...

April: No tia, Blue es una cotilla! Siempre quiere saber todo!

Blue: Callate...

April: Y si no quiero..?!

Alice con una sonrisa demoníaca, tipo Mirajane: Chicas, vale ya no..?

April y Blue: Aye...

Fiona: Bien vayámonos ya, y ahora sabremos porque tenemos que ir.

Kinana: Buff, menos mal...

**GIMNASIO**

Macao: Bien chicos, sentaos en las sillas de la fila derecha.

Igneel: Aún no se que mierda es esto...

Len: Ahora lo sabrás, pero creo que tengo un mal presentimiento...

Kaito: Uuy! Len y sus presentimiento... Cuidado que viene el mal! Gehe.

Alex: Estat nervioso ehh, pillín?!

Kaito: Tu eres tonto, no?

Marc: Ehh tranquilitos.

Igneel: Marc, el caballero de brillante armadura de Alex.

David: Alex aprende a defenderte solo...

Alex: Vale.. (?)

* * *

><p>Kinana: Vale chicas, sentaos en las sillas de la fila izquierda..<p>

April: Uooooo! Estamos con chicos! Ah! mi hermano también.

Blue y Ariel: Quien es tu hermano?

April: Cotillas... El rubio ese, el de ojos azules. Eh, donde estáis vosotras dos?!

Fiona: Están en el suelo, desmayadas creo...

April: Mira, mi hermano las a cautivado, que sorpresa...

Fiona: Porque sorpresa?

April: Mi hermano es muy popular con las chicas, cada día recibe muchas cartas de amor..

Alice: Vaya por dios... Pero espera si esta Len aquí entonces también esta...

Fiona y April: Quien?!

Alice: HOLAAA KAITOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos los chicos menos Kaito: Quien es?! Tiene novio?!

Kaito: Ho-hola Alice...!

Chicos: Dinos quien coño es!

Kaito: Mi amiga de la infancia, hija de Mirajane y Laxus..

Igneel: De la Mirajane la modelo!?

David: De Laxus el dragon slayer del trueno?!

Kaito: Pues si..

Igneel: Holaaaa guapaaas!

Alex: Alaa... Ya la esta liando este...

April: Y ese quien es..?

Fiona: Ni idea... Pero parece gilipollas :)

Alice: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Len: Igneel, dicen que pareces gilipollas...

David: Jjajajajaja! Muy bien chicas! Eh..?!

Igneel: Ahora que pasa?

David: Veo dos chicas con el pelo azul desmayadas...

Marc: Habra sido Len, con su infinita belleza..

Len: Podéis dejarme ya en...

Macarov con un micrófono: Ehem!

Kinana: Oh Macarov-san!

Macarov: Hola Kinana, tambien a ti Macao.

Igneel: Que se llama Macaronii!

Todos: Jajajajajajaja!

Macarov: Como te pareces a tu padre...

David: Suelen decirlo, bueno Macarov a que viene esto?

* * *

><p>Macarov: Bueno estais aquí reunidos tanto chicos como chicas, porque sois los elegidos para ir a Fiore Academy! Es una academia de magia donde podreis hacer clases de pociones, resistencia, aprender a luchar sin magia... etc. Mañana vosotros y vuestros padres os trasladareis a Fiore, la capital. Espero que os lo paseis bien, pero antes.. No conozco a muchos de vosotros, presentaos porfavor.<p>

Kinana: Vamos chicas! Una fila!

April: Mi nombre es April y soy hermana de Len. Mis padres son Sting Eucliffe y Lisanna Strauss. Soy prima de Alice y Fiona.

Macarov: Sabias que soy tu bisabuelo, tu madre es hermana de la mujer de mi nieto.

April: Ahhhhhh, que bien.

Fiona: Mi nombre es Fiona y soy hija de Evergreen y Elfman Strauss, también eres mi bisabuelo.

David: Ya me dijo mi madre que esos dos acabarían juntos...

Macarov: Y que lo digas David!

Alice: Mi nombre es Alice y soy hija de Mirajane Strauss y Laxus Dreyar. Tambien eres mi bisabuelo.

Macarov: Madre mía cuanta familia aquí junta...

Ariel: Mi nombre es Ariel soy hija de Gray Fullbuster y de Juvia Loxar.

Macarov: Jajajajajaja al final el tsundere se caso con la acosadora!

Ariel: Llamo a mi madre?

Macarov: Okok ya paro...

Blue: Mi nombre es Blue soy la hermana de Ariel, hija de Gray y Juvia.

* * *

><p>Macao: Vale chicos ahora os toca a vosotros!<p>

Marc: Mi nombre es Marc hijo de Cana Alberona y Rogue Cheney.

Macarov: Pobrecillo... A saber que te ha echo Cana..

Marc: No lo sabes tu bien..

Len: Mi nombre es Len hermano de April.

Blue y Ariel con una pancarta que ponia LEN en grande: Te amamos Len!

Igneel: No hagais eso que se me pone tímido el nene...

Todos: Jajajajajajaj!

David: Mi nombre es David hijo de Erza Scarlett y Jellal Fernandes.

Macarov: Eres como tu madre tan luchador...

Alex: Y tan terrible...

Kaito: Me llamo Kaito ysoy hijo de Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden.

Alice: Yujuuuuuu Kaitooooooo!

Kaito: Que si, que estas aquí! Que pesada...

Alice: Aix.. Pero si yo te quiero!

Len: Ahora quien es el tímido, pillín!

Kaito: ...

Alex: Soy Alex, hijo de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfillia, hermano de Igneel.

Len: Y su caballero de brillante armadura, Marc!

Marc: Vete a la mierda anda...

Kaito: Uoooooo que se pone chungo!

Igneel: Yo soy el increible Igneel Dragneel! Hermano de Alex.

Blue y Ariel: No se que tienes de increible...

Alice: Ya...

Fiona: Como he dicho antes, pareces gilipollas...

Igneel en una esquina del gimnasio medio traumatizado: Bien, soy.. No soy nada... Solo sere una setilla del bosque para siempre... Un hongo...

April: No te desanimes, a mi me pareces gracioso.

Igneel: Sabia que yo era irresistible!

Alice: Que te has fumado, hija mia?!

Macarov: Bueno vamos a dejar de lado que que fuma, que si es gilipollas etc... Mañana os esperare a las 9 en la puerta de Fiore Academy. Buena suerte!

Todos: Allá vamos, Fiore Academy!

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, ha sido demasiado humor absurdo o esta bien? Ns, dejad rewievs please!<p>

Proximo episodio: Comienzan las clases!


	2. Comienzan las clases!

**Holaaa otra vez, estoy aquí intentando escribir otro episodio. Sinceramente no se como saldrá :/ Alomejor sale un poco ''pocho'' el episodio ya que ns no tengo mucha inspiracion. Comenzemos!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>COMIENZAN LAS CLASES!<strong>

Jueves 13 de diciembre. Hoy es el dia en que nuestros futuros magos y sus respectivas familias se trasladan a Fiore.

Todos los padres estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Macarov, mudarse a un bloque de pisos para solamente todas esas familias, cada planta era para dos familias. Los pisos se dividieron así:

1r planta:

1A- Mirajane, Laxus y Alice.

1B- Erza, Jellal y David.

2n planta:

2A- Lucy, Natsu, Igneel y Alex.

2B- Sting, Lisanna, Len y April.

3r planta:

3A- Gajeel, Levy y Kaito.

3B-Evergreen, Elfman y Fiona.

4a planta:

4A- Gray, Juvia, Blue y Ariel.

4B- Evergreen, Elfman y Fiona.

5t planta:

5A- *Vació*

5B- *Vació*

6t planta:

6A- *Vació*

Azotea

* * *

><p>Cuando estos se instalaron, los jóvenes fueron a su nueva academia, a las 9h habían quedado con Macarov.<p>

Macarov: Hey chicos! Así me gusta puntuales!

April: Sí, sí... Bueno comenzamos ya?

David: Que directa...

Macarov: Bueno primero, vuestra clase es la 1-A, más adelante puede que vengan más magos a vuestra clase.

Alex: Como quien?

Marc: Supongo que hijos de otro magos...

Len: Diría que sí..

Blue: Si Len dice que sí, es que será verdad!

Ariel: No te me adelantes Blue!

Len: ... (ruborizado)

Igneel: Len versión tímido!

April: Sí! Que gracioso eres Igneel!

Igneel: Ah, s-sí... (ruborizado)

Alice: Madre mía...

Kaito: Déjalos.

Macarov: Bueno, esta academia esta compuesta por 3 cursos, en el segundo curso están alumnos de 17 años, pero en el tercer año están algunos de vuestros padres que aun no son magos de clase S.

Marc: Me estas diciendo que Cana estará cada día en el colegio!?

Alex: Estas jodido amigo..!

Macarov: La academia esta también está compuesta por un gimnasio, una sala para hacer clase de pociones, un gran terreno de bosque para practicar magia, el patio para los descansos y muchas salas de clubes.

Fiona: Que clubes hay?

Macarov: Sólo podréis acceder a ellos en segundo año.

David: Y quienes son los alumnos de 1-B?

Macarov: No los conocéis, no todos son hijos de magos.

Blue: Di nombres.

Macarov: Amanda, hija de Yukino Agurina, también esta Roxas, hijo de Orga.

Ariel: Ni idea :).

Alice: Jajajajaja!

Alex: A mi me suenan los padres, pero no los hijos..

Macarov: Tranquilos, no os veréis casi nunca, a lo mejor alguna competencia en los festivales de la academia.. Nada más.

David: Bien, cual es nuestro horario?

Macarov: Este:

* * *

><p>Lunes:<p>

9:30h - 10:30h Historia de la magia /ALMUERZO/12h - 13h Pociones / COMIDA / 15h - 17h Practicar magia.

Martes:

9:30h - 10:30h Actividades equipo / ALMUERZO/ 12h - 13h Magia individual/ COMIDA / 15h - 17h Gimnasia.

Miércoles:

9:30h - 10:30h Entrenamiento de fuerza/ ALMUERZO/ 12h - 13h Historia de la magia/ COMIDA / 15h - 17h Practicar magia.

Jueves:

9:30h - 10:30h Magia individual / ALMUERZO/ 12h - 13h Actividades equipo/ COMIDA / 15h - 17h Gimnasia.

Viernes:

9:30h - 10:30h Pociones / ALMUERZO/ 12h - 13h Entrenamiento de fuerza/ COMIDA / 15h - 17h Practicar magia.

(N.A: me lo he currado ehh xD)

* * *

><p>Alice: Bien, nos toca magia individual ahora.<p>

Macarov: Seguidme, vamos.

*En medio del bosque*

Macarov: Bien, bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase! Voy a utilizar magia para invocar a las 4 magias elementales, donde vosotros mismos tendréis que utilizar la intuición para elegir sabiamente con cuál empezar, pero ellas también os elijaran.

(Salen 4 esferas gigantes )

Macarov: Están son las esferas mágicas de los 4 elementos, Fuego, Aire, Tierra y Agua. Ahora vais a coger un papel de estos,(les enseña una caja llena de papeles) donde al azar iréis por turnos a elegir.

Blue: Yo soy la primera.

Macarov: Bien, acércate a las esferas y toca la que más te atraiga, no sabes que elemento te tocara, pero ellas te elegirán antes de que te des cuenta. Toca la que más te atraiga.

Blue se quedó contemplando unos segundo las esferas, todas iguales, del mismo tamaño, del mismo color. Pero al final se quedo con la de la izquierda.

Blue: Te elijo a ti.

Macarov: Bien quédate a su lado, hasta que todos no hayáis elegido una no se revelara que magia es.

Igneel: Yo soy el siguiente, elijo la del medio!

April: Yo elijo la misma que Igneel-chan!

Igneel: I-Igneel-chan..?!

Len: Jajajajajaja! Yo elijo la de la derecha!

Blue: Noo! Len-sama...

Ariel: Yo elijo la de del medio a la derecha.

Kaito: Elijo la de la izquierda.

Alice: Elijo la de Ariel.

Marc: Elijo la de la derecha..

Fiona: Elijo la de la derecha también..

Blue y Ariel: Como intentes algo con Len-sama te rajo!

Alice: jajaja..!

David: Elijo la de medio a la derecha.

Alex: Elijo la de medio izquierda.

Igneel: No me copies!

Alex: Sh..

Macarov: Bien chicos! Ahora voy a revelar la magia de las esferas pero... las personas que están en vuestra esfera sera vuestra pareja en la asignatura: Actividades en equipo!

Blue: Pero aquí solo estamos Kaito y yo!

Macarov: Tranquila, en mediados de curso vendrá más gente y vuestro equipo estará completo.

Kaito y Blue: Ok..

Macarov: Bueno el primer equipo es... Len, Marc y Fiona, El equipo Tierra!

Len: Bieen! Tomaa!

Fiona: Si que te motivas no?

Len: Es la magia que queria!

Marc: Y la mia.

Fiona: Bueno, yo no sabia que magia me tocari la verdad.

Macarov: El segundo equipo es.. Ariel, Alice y David, el equipo Aire!

Ariel: Yo queria ir con Len-sama...

David: No te desanimes, por lo menos tienes a tu amiga Alice.

Ariel: También te tengo a ti.

David: ...

Alice: Creo que David se va a derretir..

David: No inventes...

Ariel: Jajajajaja!

Macarov: El tercer grupo es.. Blue y Kaito, equipo Agua!

Blue: Bueno, espero que trabajemos bien juntos.

Kaito: Sí! Podemos ser una persona menos, pero seremos el mejor equipo!

Macarov: Son como Gajeel y Juvia... Bueno, el último equipo es.. Igneel, April y Alex, el equipo Fuego!

Alex: Iguales a nuestro padre, a que si Igneel?

Igneel: Bueno, estará orgulloso.

April: Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí con Igneel Dragneel! (Comienza a abrazar o más bien a ahorcar a Igneel.)

Alex: ...pff..

April: Quieres tu también Alex?!

Alex: Hazme el favor y no te me acerques..

Igneel: JAJAJAJAJA!

Macarov: Bueno estudiantes, toca almuerzo. Comed bien que después toca actividades en equipo!

Todos: Aye, sir!

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoooo... Espero que os guste este episodio. La verdad esque a mi me ha gustado mucho más de lo que pensaba. Os gusta? Dejad rewievs please.<strong>

**Siguiente episodio: April se trae algo entre manos...**


End file.
